Finnick Odair
Finnick Odair is a supporting character in The Hunger Games trilogy. He was a male victor from District 4. He won the 65th Hunger Games at the age 14 and was later one of the survivors of the 3rd Quarter Quell. He was the husband of Annie Cresta and father of their son. Finnick died during the second rebellion. He was portrayed by Sam Claflin. Biography As a Career tribute, Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games at the age of 14, where he was mentored by the previous District 4 victor, Mags. During the 74th Hunger Games, he served as mentor alongside Mags for District 4, as revealed in Mockingjay when he became the expert on Peeta's memories of his two times in the arena. He participated in the 3rd Quarter Quell a year later, and became part of an alliance with Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, Wiress, Beetee, Johanna Mason, and previous mentor and fellow tribute, Mags. Katniss attributes Finnick's success to a combination of his extraordinary physical skill and his unprecedented popularity among the Capitol. Although he was a good fighter with spears and knives gathered in the Cornucopia, he received many gifts, including a trident, which ensured his victory. After his victory, he was forced into prostitution by President Snow. But instead of money, he asked for secrets from his "lovers". The 65th Hunger Games The 65th Hunger Games were the original Games that Finnick competed in. He won when he was fourteen years old by using a net and trident, one of the most expensive gifts in the history of the Hunger Games, against other tributes. He ensnared his opponents with the net, then speared them. His fighting style is like that of a Roman Retairius. For the next nine years, he mentored the District 4 tributes including his true love, Annie Cresta, in the 70th Hunger Games until he was reaped into the 75th Hunger Games. ''Catching Fire'' Pre-75th Hunger Games Finnick, along with Mags (who volunteered for Annie) were the tributes for District 4 in the third Quarter Quell. He met Katniss Everdeen at the Remake Center before the opening ceremonies and flirted with her, informing her that his lovers in the Capitol pay him not with money but with secrets. For the Tribute Parade, his stylist chose for him to wear a golden fish net gently draped over his head and tied in several knots at his crotch so he wouldn't be technically naked. During training, Finnick noticed Katniss over at the knot-tying station and helped her to finish the complicated knot she'd been having trouble working on. Being from District 4 (the fishing district), Finnick was particularly capable with knots, and even the most complicated ones don't seem to faze him at all. Later that day, Finnick introduced Katniss to Mags, whom Katniss immediately liked and befriended. Like the other tributes, Finnick saw Katniss shooting down all the fake birds on the first day and was very impressed. During the remainder of the public training days, he gave Katniss an hour of trident lessons in return for one hour of archery lessons. During his interview with Caesar Flickerman, he recited a poem to his one true love (Annie Cresta), making at least one hundred or more citizens in the audience faint because they believed it to be about them. He, along with every other victor, held hands together at the end of the interviews as a sign of solidarity—and rebellion. He wore a partially open white shirt and a black sash, with matching pants, giving him a pirate-esque look. 75th Hunger Games Bloodbath His pedestal was to the left of the District 9 female. At the beginning of the third Quarter Quell, Finnick was the second to arrive at the Cornucopia after Katniss, gaining a trident and a net and killing the District 5 male. He startled Katniss with his proposal for an alliance, and although she was initially unsure, she accepted his offer after noticing his golden bracelet - identical to the one Haymitch Abernathy had worn earlier - knowing that it's Haymitch's nonverbal way of telling her to form an alliance with Finnick. Still not fully trusting him, Katniss remained extremely wary of his every move. Katniss was suspicious of what motivated him to retrieve Peeta from his platform and offered to do it herself, but Finnick alluded to her false pregnancy and carried Peeta, who couldn't swim, to shore. From that point on, Finnick, Mags, Katniss, and Peeta formed an alliance. Day 1 The four of them searched a while for water but could not find any. Katniss climbed a tree to see if she could find a lake, Finnick holding his trident in defense since he was wary (and reasonably so) that Katniss might kill him. He asked about the Cornucopia, and Katniss relayed that six had died and the battle was still going on. They resumed their search of their surroundings, Peeta accidentally walked into the force field and was flung back and knocked-out by it, stopping his heart. Finnick and Mags were knocked down. Finnick rushed over to Peeta and performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but in Katniss' panicked state, she thought Finnick was trying to kill Peeta. She tried to push him away, but Finnick held her back. Ultimately she realized he was trying to save Peeta's life. Finnick helped Mags and Peeta walk when they resumed exploring the Arena. Their thirst became worse and they still had found no sign of water. Finnick and Mags began to weave a net of long, sharp grass, while Katniss continued to hunt for food and water. When she returned with what the group brands a "tree rat". Katniss pondered how the tree rat had access to water because its mouth was still wet seemingly from recent drinking. Finnick and Mags were deeply upset by the announcement of the first day's deaths, but were distracted by a sponsor's gift. Finnick told Peeta to claim it since he actually died (briefly), and all were uncertain as to the gift's purpose. Katniss ultimately recognized it as a "spile"—a device that released sap from trees. They discovered happily that the sap from the trees was a type of water, finally relieving their overwhelming thirst. Finnick volunteered to be first on watch during the night. He was later joined by Katniss, and together they heard twelve bells ring, and the beginning of a thunderstorm. He fell into a restless sleep, and Katniss took the next watch. That night, a poisonous fog appeared and the four tried to escape from it. Finnick carried Mags, but the fog rendered Peeta unable to run, Katniss struggling to help him. Finnick helped by carrying Peeta while Katniss carried Mags. The fog overtook Katniss and she could no longer carry Mags. Finnick explained that he couldn't carry both Mags and Peeta; Mags, knowing what must be done, sacrificed herself, walking straight into the fog. Her dying allowed Finnick to carry Peeta, ensuring his survival. Finnick was both unnerved emotionally by Mags' death and suffered temporary nerve damage from the toxic fog. Katniss and Peeta helped him recover by dunking him in the sea water to clean him. When the monkey mutts attacked them, Finnick didn't hesitate and killed them with his trident. He was surprised when the female morphling seemed to come from nowhere and saved Peeta just in time again. He took guard duty for the rest of the night and collected fresh tree-water and shellfish from the sea. Peeta was still asleep, while Finnick and Katniss cracked jokes about their own dishevelled looks thanks to the Games. When Katniss was ready to wake Peeta, Finnick suggested that they both startle him awake. Taking his suggestion, she and Finnick fell back on the sand laughing at Peeta's reaction. Day 2 Soon after, sponsors gave the alliance a loaf of bread from District 4. Finnick was surprised with the arrival of Johanna and the tributes of District 3, Beetee and Wiress. The newcomers joined the alliance with Finnick, Katniss and Peeta. Finnick talked to Johanna and carried her into the water to stop her insulting of Katniss. Later, the alliance returned to the Cornucopia to make sure that Wiress' theory that the Arena is a Clock was legitimate. When they got there, it was time for the deadly fog (2:00-3:00). The group was ambushed by the Careers; Wiress died as her throat was slashed and Finnick was stabbed in the thigh by Enobaria when she threw a knife at Peeta and Finnick stepped in the way. Finnick fought Brutus and injured him before he retreated with Enobaria. Finnick dove into the sea after Beetee fell in, as the Cornucopia moved during the time change. When Katniss and Finnick hunted for water, a jabberjay attack broke out, with the birds' voices emulating the tributes' loved ones screaming in pain. When Finnick heard the jabberjays targeting him, he called out for Annie Cresta, a "mad" victor from District 4 who went insane after witnessing her District partner decapitated during her Games. Finnick believed that his love was being killed, debilitated by his helplessness. Katniss killed the jabberjay, but this didn't calm Finnick, who was still unnerved by the thought that Annie had been tortured to make those sounds. After he and Katniss escaped the attack, Peeta reassured the two of them that the Games are down to the final eight—and not only must the Capitol have family and friends to interview, but that those sounds could be faked. Beetee concurred, explaining that it would be easy for the Capitol to fake the sounds. The alliance viewed the faces of the tributes that died the second day, discussing who was left besides them and District 2. District 3 sent twenty-four pieces of bread, an unequal number, each eating three. Finnick suffered another night of restless sleep and occasionally murmuring Annie's name. Day 3 Finnick assisted Beetee with his plan, along with Peeta, while Katniss and Johanna set up the electric coil trap. After the line was cut and Johanna removed Katniss' tracker—in what seems like a vicious attack at the time—Finnick chased Enobaria to get her away from Katniss. Later Katniss destroyed the arena. After the arena was destroyed, Finnick, Beetee, and Katniss were rescued by a hovercraft from District 13. Plutarch Heavensbee was aboard and told Katniss that he was unable to go back for Peeta and Johanna, though he wanted to. Finnick requested to go to District 4 to get Annie, but Plutarch told him they couldn't, but he does make a special order for her retrieval. It was revealed that Finnick and Beetee were part of a plan to overthrow the Capitol all along. After Katniss awakened she went to the room where Finnick, Haymitch and Plutarch were talking. There, she learned about the rebels, District 13, and the plan to overthrow the Capitol. Finnick stopped Katniss from clawing Haymitch's face with her nails. Finnick tells her that he wished Johanna, Peeta, Enobaria and all the others would just die so that they wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Finnick returned to Plutarch and Haymitch, leaving Katniss alone. ''Mockingjay'' In the last novel, at the beginning of the book Finnick was deeply distressed, slightly unhinged and unable to focus on anything but to save Annie Cresta, who had been kidnapped and was being tortured in the Capitol. One of the only ways he kept himself sane was by repeatedly knotting short length of rope. When Katniss first saw Finnick she noticed he was distracted and grief-stricken. She calls for him but he does not respond, Katniss shakes him and when he noticed Katniss was calling him, he stopped tying knots and grips her hand in relief to see a familiar face. Finnick asks why they are meeting here and she informs him about her role as the mockingjay and her conditions. Finnick is happy when he hears her condition for immunity of victors being held because of his love, Annie. Finnick visits Katniss in the hospital and has dinner with her. He comforts her since she is stressed, the two then watch the propaganda again. Katniss asks him to shut it off but stops him because Caesar comes on and interviews Peeta. After the interview, Finnick tries to calm Katniss down and pretends not to have seen the interview because Plutarch walks in and makes sure she is well. The next day, Finnick and Katniss go to the woods in District 13 to hunt since Gale is busy helping Beetee make weapons. Katniss talks about the interview with him and is glad he is there to listen to her. Finnick comforts her and helps her through the pain she is feeling. Later after Peeta's third interview, the entire district evacuates to safe bunkers before the bombing on District 13 began by the Capitol. During the bombing, Finnick gives Katniss a rope to tie when she needs to be distracted from her feelings. After the bombing during the night, Katniss goes to Finnick to share her thoughts on President Snow's plan. Finnick tells her he is doing the same with him but with Annie. Finnick shares with her the first time he knew Katniss did indeed love Peeta, during the 75th Hunger Games when he ran into the force field and almost died. Finnick admits he misjudged Katniss. While shooting a propo Katniss can't take it anymore and breaks down along with Finnick. Eventually, a rescue team saves Annie, Peeta, Johanna and the others. To distract the Capitol from the rescue mission, Finnick and Katniss do an interview where he states President Snow has remained President of Panem for so long because he poisons all those who could become threats. He also states that Snow uses victors, like when he made Finnick sell his body to wealthy Capitol citizens for high prices proving that Snow was a horrible and cruel human, which would help Katniss. Finnick waits with Katniss until Haymitch informs them the rescue party has arrived. Finnick and Annie embrace each other and he personally takes her to receive medical attention for the wounds she received from being tortured by the Capitol. Finnick and Annie marry shortly after the rescue. Annie conceives a son (but Finnick isn't able to meet him) whose name is unknown. For a propo and for real, Annie and Finnick get married when Annie comes to District 13 after the rescue. Finnick along with Annie meet with Katniss, Gale, Beetee, Delly, Johanna and later with Peeta. Katniss notes he hasn't let go of Annie's hand since the two were married. Finnick is assigned to be on the sharpshooters squad with Katniss, Gale and later Peeta. He suggests that Peeta asks what is 'Real or not Real' when he can't tell himself. Finnick helps the group retreat in an apartment for cover. He tells them to leave Boggs' corpse since it would only get in the way. Finnick helps calm Peeta down and votes not to kill Peeta. Death While on the mission to President Snow's mansion, the group was attacked by lizard-human muttations. After everyone had made it up from the tunnel; Katniss heard someone yell. She shined the flashlight down and saw Finnick fighting with the mutts. While fighting off the mutts, Finnick's head was bitten off before Katniss could rescue him. She said "nightlock" three times into the Holo, which triggers it to blow up, and drops it into the tunnel that they were crawling out of. As Finnick died, Katniss relives brief moments of his life, including seeing a silver parachute, the trident from Beetee, Mags' laugh, his life on the seas of District 4, and Annie in her wedding dress. His death was slightly different in the film; after killing multiple lizard mutts with his trident and knife, he tries to escape with the others up the ladder leading out of the sewers, but a single mutt drags him back down in the water. To Katniss's horror, the remaining mutts proceed to overwhelm and devour him. As he screams in pain, Katniss activates and drops the Holo-bomb, killing Finnick and the remaining mutts. Victims Since Finnick was a Career Tribute, it is likely he killed a fair amount of tributes during his first Games and it is presumed that he killed the other careers. During the 75th Hunger Games, he killed the District 5 male by throwing his trident at him during the initial bloodbath. Relationships Forced by President Snow and in order to stay popular in the Capitol, Finnick put on a flirtatious personality, fooling many of the Capitol's people into believing that they held his affections. His conquests were legendary throughout Panem and he was famed for being able to go through four or five people in each annual visit during the Hunger Games. However, in the 2nd novel it was revealed that his one and only true love was Annie Cresta, the 70th Hunger Games victor, who went insane when she witnessed her partner tribute beheaded in the arena. During his last interview with Caeser Flickerman, he recited a poem addressed to his one true love in the Capitol; while many members of the audience believed they were the subject, it is implied that the poem was actually written about Annie. In the 3rd and last novel, it was revealed that President Snow prostituted Finnick out to wealthy Capitol citizens and if Finnick refused, President Snow would kill somebody he loved. Finnick also cared a lot for his mentor, Mags, who had volunteered to participate in the Games, instead of Annie. Finnick was close friends with Johanna Mason and fairly good allies with Katniss, Peeta, Wiress, and Beetee. He became a closer friend to Katniss in Mockingjay. He married Annie Cresta and the pair had one son together who was born after Finnick's death. Katniss Everdeen Katniss first met Finnick at the opening ceremonies for the Quarter Quell while waiting for the chariots to leave Finnick approaches Katniss and offers her sugar. Katniss remains calm and composed although she feels a little uncomfortable by how close he gets to her and even more so when Finnick implies people pay him with secrets and asks Katniss if she has any secrets worth his time. However, Katniss doesn't break his gaze and simply says she is an open book. During the 3 days training Finnick continues to be friendly to Katniss when talking to her and even offers to give her an hour of trident lessons in exchange for Katniss giving him an hour of archery instruction. At the beginning of the 3rd Quarter Quell, Finnick Odair startled Katniss with his proposal for an alliance. She was unsure of how to react, but accepted his offer after she noticed his golden bracelet that she knew came from Haymitch. Still not fully trusting him, Katniss remained extremely wary of his every move. However, he proved his usefulness and reliability by reviving Peeta when he accidentally ran into a force field, and saved Peeta in the midst of a fight even though it meant he got wounded himself. At the beginning of Mockingjay, Finnick was deeply distressed and unable to focus on anything but saving Annie Cresta, who had been kidnapped and was being tortured in the Capitol. One of the ways he kept himself sane was by making knots with a rope, over and over again. He later gave that same rope to Katniss to aid her during the bombing of District 13. Soon, after talking to Katniss before Boggs came, Katniss mentions the trident Beetee made for him and to put on pants, in wear he jokingly whips his hospital gown off revealing only his underwear and jokes to Katniss if she found it distracting, to which she smiles to, hinting that she was glad that Finnick could at least joke around. Katniss starts to realize Finnick's problems through the last few years and how he describes what President Snow did to him. While on the mission to President Snow's mansion, the group was attacked by lizard mutations and Finnick was decapitated before Katniss could rescue him. As Finnick died, Katniss witnesses brief moments of his life, including a silver parachute bearing the trident that won him his Games, Mags' laugh, his life on the seas of District 4, and Annie's face. Peeta Mellark In Catching Fire, Finnick and Peeta ally, along with Mags, Katniss, and later, Johanna, Beetee and Wiress. Finnick saves Peeta's life after Peeta runs into a forcefield—initially, Katniss believes Finnick is actually kissing Peeta, while he is really performing CPR, something that is rarely seen back in District 12. Finnick was willing to give up Mags to save Peeta because he needed to, to convince Katniss they were on the same side. He receives a large cut in his leg when he was trying to save Peeta. During the events of Mockingjay, Finnick shows concern for Peeta, and goes out of his way to save Peeta's life again. After Peeta killed Mitchell, Finnick tried to calm him down and told Peeta it wasn't his fault. Johanna Mason Johanna and Finnick were friends prior to the 75th Hunger Games, most likely having formed a bond during previous Hunger Games where they were mentors. They were allied during the 75th Games, along with Wiress, Beetee, Katniss, Peeta, Blight, and Mags. Katniss believed that Johanna was only in the alliance for Finnick, when in reality, she was protecting the Mockingjay so as not to end the rebellion early. The two seemed to trust each other well. Annie Cresta The two have a deep love for each other. Finnick mentored Annie and most likely did everything to keep her alive. It is unknown, however, if he fell in love with or even knew Annie before he became her mentor. During the interview with Caesar Flickerman, Finnick recited a poem for his one true love, Annie, although he did not mention her by name. During the third Quarter Quell, he heard Annie's screams during the jabberjay attack, and worried that the Capitol had tortured her. In Mockingjay, he constantly worried about Annie and could not concentrate on anything else but her. He was out of his mind because Annie had been captured by the Capitol so they could torture her for information about the rebels. Finnick repeatedly tied knots as a way to distract himself. He broke down when he couldn't handle it anymore. Soon after the rebels rescued the prisoners from the Capitol. Finnick and Annie reunited and later the two got married. After the two were wed, Finnick never let go of Annie's hand. Later, Annie had a son. However, Finnick died before he could meet him. Mags When Finnick was reaped to the 65th Hunger Games, Mags was his mentor. In the 75th Hunger Games, Mags volunteered for Annie Cresta, Finnick's true love. Johanna later told Katniss that Mags was half of his family. When Mags died in the third Quarter Quell, Finnick cried all through the night she died. Personality Katniss at first views Finnick as extremely flirtatious and using a "seductive purr" when he speaks. She is unable to read his motives when they are in the arena together, but believes that she would be better off killing him sooner rather than later, until he revives Peeta. When they take refuge in District 13, Katniss begins to understand Finnick's pain more. His grief over Annie's torture mirrors hers about Peeta, and she feels bad for him as he grows more and more unstable. After he reunites with Annie and subsequently marries her, Katniss feels extremely happy for him. Upon seeing his true personality, she notes that he radiates life, and has self-effacing humor and an easy going nature. It is also noted that he never lets go of Annie's hand because he is afraid of losing her yet again. Physical description He is, described by Katniss as extremely handsome. He is tall, athletic and chiseled, with tanned skin, bronze hair and especially stunning sea-green eyes. In the arena, Finnick's enormous stamina helps keep the alliance of Districts 4 and 12 alive, as he spends much of the first day of the Quarter Quell carrying first Mags and later Peeta (who is injured) on his back with little real effort. The only time Finnick falters is when he is carrying Peeta away from the poisonous fog, and only because the fog begins to affect Finnick's arms. Finnick is extremely skilled at close-quarters combat, throwing nets and fighting/throwing with spears or his specialty weapon, the trident. Being from District 4, Finnick is also an excellent swimmer. Katniss says that he never really needed to do anything to get sponsors as all he ever needed was his extreme good looks, and that no other could ever surpass his "natural beauty". Trivia *Finnick's style of fighting he used to win his Games is based on a type of Roman gladiator, the retiarius, who used a net to entangle his opponents and a trident to finish them. Retiarii often had reputations as skilled fishermen, but not good fighters. *In The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, it is revealed that Finnick is the youngest tribute to emerge as victor when Haymitch is reviewing Katniss and Peeta about the reaped victors. Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic